


Morning Practice

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin is doing his morning yoga in a kilt.Onlya kilt.





	Morning Practice

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a video on tumblr about a guy doing yoga in only his kilt and of course I had some merlahad tags on it and a kind nonny asked me what if Harry was trying to see what's under Merlin's kilt and well this came to be :) Enjoy ;)

It’s not the first time Harry’s seen Merlin do yoga in the morning.

Even if they’re currently stuck in this weird stage of will-they-won’t-they of their relationship, they’ve been friends for well over five years now. There is very few things they don’t know about each other.

However, it is the first time Merlin has been doing yoga  _in his kilt_.

He had wondered for a moment if he wasn’t still dreaming or if maybe his cup of tea had been drugged, but no, Merlin really was doing the crane in the backyard wearing  _only_  his kilt.

Another day, Harry might have joined him, having long admitted that yoga truly is a relaxing way to start his day.

Today however, he stays sitting on the deck’s steps, looking at Merlin going through his usual routine.

At the end, he is properly impressed with Merlin’s form and skills and a lot disappointed that no matter which angle he turned his head, he couldn’t get a glimpse of what is hidden beneath the kilt.

If he thought he was being subtle about his attempts, Merlin soon disabuse him of the notion when he stops to steal a sip of his now lukewarm tea.

“If you want a look to what is under this, you got to at least pay me a drink first.”

He winks before giving his cup back to Harry and leaving him on the steps.

It’s the first time they’ve really addressed this warm tension between them and he knows that it will be the only time Merlin will bring the subject himself. If Harry doesn’t act now, he might never get another opportunity.

His curiosity about whether or not Merlin’s wearing anything under his kilt is only a small fraction of what actually prompts him into following his friend inside the house and asking him out for a date later that very night, but it might have been the little push he really needed.

(He doesn’t find out that night if Merlin wears anything besides the kilt, because he’s changed into something in the meantime. However, the next time Merlin decides to do his yoga routine in it, he never finishes, Harry dragging him back in the house when he catches a glimpse of a naked arse.

Turns out, Merlin can be a bit of an exhibitionist when he’s not being a tease.)


End file.
